


Electric Love

by inkstainedsundays



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e26-s07e01 Descent Parts 1-2, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Requited Love, data thinks hes malfunctioning but hes really just gay, everyone knows but them, i also wrote this ages ago and forgotten most of these episodes so like. whoops, i just love fics where data thinks theres something wrong with him but its just FeelingsTM, i know i tagged riker deanna and crusher but theyre rlly just side characters here, its mostly just data and geordis mutual gay panic, its unspeakably gay and sappy and yes the titles from electric love by borns, oblivious idiots, oh and theres also barclay, picard is also mentioned but like. barely, set sometime after descent, so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedsundays/pseuds/inkstainedsundays
Summary: Data's been feeling....odd lately. Well that's just the thing - he shouldn't be feeling at all. But his systems keep heating up, his touch sensors are buzzing, and his vocal processors won't stop stumbling over his sentences. And apparently, this all seems to have something to do with Geordi. And Data just can't figure out why.-Data's been acting....odd lately. His skin's too hot, he moves away when Geordi touches him, and he's even started to stutter a little. And to top it all off, he's been avoiding Geordi. And Geordi, for the life of him, doesn't know why.-Data thinks he's malfunctioning. Geordi thinks he's feeling. Somehow, they meet in the middle.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100





	1. Malfunctions

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo.....hi everyone. well, after like an eternity of writing fanfic for myself ive finally worked up the courage to start posting it. thought id start with this one. i absolutely love these two and there just isnt enough fic of them out there, so here yas go and hope yous like it :)

Data wasn’t sure when it started. This was odd for Data, certainly, for he could keep a perfect record of everything that happened to him down to the last millisecond – but with this, it was different. It had happened so slowly, so gradually, that he hadn't even noticed it until it was too late.

Data was malfunctioning.

*

He had first noticed the issue in Engineering, listening to Geordi as he rambled on excitedly about the new warp core modifications he'd made. He chatted away, showing Data his calculations and schematics and everything, and Data was listening intently, his golden eyes transfixed on the man in front of him. He had complimented Geordi on his creativity and technical prowess, and the engineer had lit up like the sun - and that's when it had happened. A tiny flicker of warmth, surging through his chest, almost unnoticeable. He frowned slightly, but let Geordi continue talking. He didn't seem to notice. Data made a mental note to run a diagnostic once he got back to his quarters.

*

It happened again a day later. The diagnostic Data had ran on himself had found no issues in his sensors, or any of his programming – so he decided to, as humans would say, “forget about it". He’d all but put it out of his mind, however, he couldn’t ignore it when it happened again, this time in Ten Forward.

He, Geordi and Riker were seated together at a table beside the window, chatting about the day's mission over dinner. Riker was recounting the perilous events that had transpired down on the planet's surface (albeit with a much more exaggerated air of drama than which they actually occurred), his meal all but forgotten. Geordi and Data sat across from him, Geordi chewing on some sort of pasta dish and Data content to just sit while they listened to Riker's story.

“And then,” he said excitedly, “at the end of it all, the Andorian still got away!”

Geordi appeared to almost choke on his food before bursting into laughter. Time slowed down for Data, and there it was again. The odd little buzz that spread through his internal processors and all over his systems. Data was almost startled at the sensation. He sat, stunned for a moment, as he watched Geordi's face scrunch up as he giggled. His laugh was so infectious that Data could almost believe he could share in his humour.

“Yeah, one hell of a day, huh?” Riker asked, grinning.

“I bet it was,” Geordi chuckled, catching his breath. “Much different from ours, hey Data?”

Data attempted to speak, but all that came out was a jumbled mechanical noise. Geordi and Riker looked at him in confusion, and he tried again.

“Yes, it was,” he said, this time with his normal matter-of-fact tone.

“Hey, Data, are you okay?” Geordi asked. He laid a hand on his arm in concern, and Data's skin buzzed.

“I believe I am experiencing some minor malfunctions,” Data replied, standing abruptly. “If you would excuse me, I shall return to my quarters to run a diagnostic.”

“Well, do you need me to check it out?” Geordi offered. “I’m off-duty for another hour.”

Data considered it for approximately 0.034 seconds before he dismissed the idea. He wasn't sure why – as Geordi was the person who knew the most about his systems, it was logical to ask him to help with the diagnostic – but for some reason Data didn't want to tell Geordi any more about his malfunctions than he already had.

“That will not be necessary,” he stated. He nodded at them both. “Thank you for your hospitality. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”

He turned on his heel and strode out of Ten Forward. The place on his arm where Geordi's hand used to be now felt cold.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

*

Data ran another diagnostic, and this one came up as inconclusive as the first one. He ran it again, and once again, the computer told him that all of his systems were functioning normally. If Data could feel frustrated, he was sure that’s what he’d be feeling right now.

As if somehow sensing his nonexistent distress, Spot came up to him and curled around his legs. He picked her up gently and laid her in his lap, stroking her soft orange fur.

“Hello, Spot,” he said. “Although you may not have noticed, it appears I am malfunctioning. However, the computer displays no problems with my systems. Perhaps this computer is broken. What do you think, Spot?”

Spot just meowed at him. Data nodded as if she had conveyed something unspeakably wise.

*

Data's malfunctions continued for another 2.74 weeks after that. Every time Geordi smiled, or laughed, or laid a hand on his shoulder – even when he entered the _room_ – Data felt it again. His insides grew warm, his skin tingled under Geordi's touch, and sometimes, albeit rarely, his vocal program malfunctioned. One time Geordi complimented him on how ‘human’ his latest poem was and he almost _tripped._ Geordi had begun to notice, and offered to take a look at his systems, but Data insisted that he was handling it. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't really true either. Data ran diagnostic after diagnostic after diagnostic, but no matter how many times he ran it, it always came back negative.

 _All systems functioning normally. No anomalies detected_.

Data dismissed what the computer kept telling him. He knew there was something wrong with his systems – maybe it was just something the computer couldn't read. He altered the scanner to run a more thorough diagnostic, one that was sure to detect whatever was happening to him.

_All systems functioning normally. No anomalies detected._

Data unplugged himself from the computer and may have tossed the cord aside a little harder than he meant to.


	2. Doctor Doctor

Lieutenant Commander Data was the last person Doctor Crusher expected to see in medbay on a Tuesday morning - but there he was, standing in her office and knocking politely on her door despite it being open.

“Doctor, may I come in for a moment?”

The doctor looked up from her paperwork and a soft smile graced her features.

“Data,” she said. “Of course, sit down.”

She gestured at the chair across from her and Data promptly sat, his posture perfectly straight, as usual. Crusher smiled.

“What can I do for you, Data?” she asked.

The android frowned ever-so-slightly.

“Doctor, I believe I am experiencing malfunctions.”

Crusher's eyebrows raised in surprise. She _definitely_ wasn't expecting that.

“Well, I don’t know why you're coming to me,” she said. “Geordi knows more about you than I do.”

Data nodded.

“That is true,” he agreed. “However, he is on duty, and this problem requires immediate attention. I do not wish to interrupt his work, so you are my next option.”

Crusher glanced at the monitor on her desk. Geordi would be off-duty in a matter of minutes. Something told her there was more to this than Data was letting on.

She closed the paper she was working on and folded her hands neatly on the desk in front of her.

“Alright, Data,” she said. “Talk to me.”

Data nodded, and began describing his symptoms. Crusher listened carefully, asking some questions here and there but mainly staying silent. She'd learned that the key to being a good doctor was to be a good listener, so she hardly said a word as Data spoke.

“What do you think is wrong with me, Doctor?” Data asked, once he’d finished.

Crusher straightened in her chair a little, thoughtful.

“I don't know, Data,” she said, brows furrowed. “What you're describing sounds almost like an emotional response – your insides warming up, like happiness, your words stuttering, like you were flustered, but – “

“But that is not possible,” Data finished, nodding.

“Yes,” Crusher agreed sympathetically, also nodding.

“Are you sure it is not some kind of physical ailment?” Data asked.

Crusher shrugged.

“Usually, I'd look into it, Data, but nothing I can think of would affect you,” she said. “I'll check, but I doubt I'll find anything. When exactly are these symptoms occurring?”

Data hesitated. Crusher knew she'd hit the jackpot. Data seemed to resolve some kind of personal battle within himself before he spoke again.

“All of these symptoms occurred when I was with Geordi,” he stated. Crusher's eyes widened. Data continued, unnoticing.

“The first time it happened, or at least when I was first aware of it, was in Engineering. Geordi smiled, and that is when the sensation began. In Ten Forward, approximately 19.46 hours afterwards….”

Crusher listened as Data described each and every one of the instances in which the malfunctions occurred, and it all came crashing into place. The odd sensations, the stammering, the clumsiness and the _warmth_ – and Data didn't even _know_ what it all _meant_ \- but she did. She almost laughed at the irony of it all.

She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't even know if she should say anything. Maybe she could send him to Geordi and let them figure it out on their own, but that seemed almost cruel. She didn't have any experience with this sort of thing, but she couldn't just do nothing.

She interrupted him as he began his recount of the fourteenth malfunction, laying a comforting hand over his own.

“Data,” she said softly. The android almost startled, looking to her hand, then up to her eyes.

“It's alright,” she continued. “There's nothing wrong with you.”

Data looked as if he didn't understand.

“There is…not?” he asked, puzzled.

“No,” she said, smiling. She hesitated, unsure of how he'd react – but she couldn't think of any other reason for him to act this way other than -

“Data, I think you're experiencing emotions.”

Data completely froze. Any semblance of an expression on his face was quickly wiped away and replaced with a cold, mechanical façade. Crusher knew she'd said the wrong thing immediately.

Data withdrew his hand from her grip and stood up quickly, straightening his uniform in a tight, jerky motion.

“I believe you are mistaken, Doctor,” he said. Any trace of humanity in his voice was gone. “I am incapable of emotion.”

“Data – “

He nodded at her courteously.

“Thank you for your assistance,” he said. “It was very helpful.”

Although the exchange might have seemed polite to an outsider looking in, Crusher could tell that somehow, she'd struck a nerve.

She could do nothing but watch as Data strode out of medbay.

*

Data knew he should have been pleased, or at least as close as he could come to it, at the doctor's diagnosis. Emotions were the one thing he'd wanted most for his life, the one thing that would bring him the closest he could come to being human. Logically, he knew he should have liked what Doctor Crusher had said. But somehow, he did not.

Data glanced at the drawer he'd locked the emotion chip in after his final encounter with Lore. His brother had taken the thing he'd wanted most and twisted it into something dark and cruel, something Data had never wanted to feel. He'd almost killed Geordi, his best friend, the one person he knew he'd care about more than anyone else in the whole wide universe if only he could _feel_ it.

Data marched over to the drawer and pulled it open, revealing the chip inside. Part of him wanted it destroyed, so he would never have to deal with the ugly emotions of rage, frustration or sadness. And part of him wanted to activate it, to feel all of the good things that the humans always talked about – joy, hope…..love.

Data shut the drawer.

He was an android. And androids couldn't love.


	3. Counsel

When the odd sensation happened again, Data tried to force it to stop. He lowered his internal temperature to get rid of the warmth buzzing in his chest, he shut off his touch sensors to get rid of the tingling where Geordi’s hand brushed against his arm, he did anything and everything he could to get it to just _go away._

It wasn't that the sensation was unpleasant, or that it caused him pain. In fact, he liked it, at least as far as he surmised he could like something. He just didn't like that he couldn't figure out _why_ it was happening, couldn't even figure out what it was. He knew it had to link directly to Geordi – but he did not know why or even what the implications of that was. All he knew was that it only ever happened around Geordi.

So he started avoiding Geordi.

He knew above all things how illogical it was, and he didn’t even want to – he enjoyed Geordi's company immensely – but until he could figure out what was happening to him, it was a good idea to keep Geordi away. If Geordi noticed, he didn't say anything. Data wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

*

Data remembered everything he did when he was being manipulated by Lore. He remembers hurting his friends, hurting Geordi, hearing his cries but ignoring them. He remembers it all in perfect, crystal-clear detail.

Sometimes, late at night, he considers deleting those memories.

He never does. They're a reminder of how important Geordi is to him.

Data had thought a lot about the emotion chip since that day. Geordi had insisted he keep it, even after all the suffering it had caused him. For Data. Data couldn't even comprehend what that meant, all he knew was that it meant _something_ \- something very important to him.

The answer to Data's malfunctions hit him like an asteroid.

He needed to talk to Counselor Troi.

*

Counselor Troi's door buzzed, and she glanced at it in confusion, then at the clock on her computer. 1:17 PM. She didn’t have any appointments until 4:30.

Nevertheless, she swallowed the spoonful of ice-cream she was eating and called “Come in.”

She tried to mask her surprise as Data stepped through her door. Data always made an appointment – more out of courtesy than any sense of professionalism – so it was odd that he would come to her unannounced.

“Counselor,” he said politely, “May I talk to you?”

Deanna smiled.

“Is this a social talk, or a professional one?” she asked.

Data tilted his head.

“A personal one,” he decided. “I apologise for not arranging an appointment, but I require some…advice. Are you available now, or shall I return at a later time?

Deanna laughed.

“No, Data, now's fine,” she said. She gestured to the couch opposite her, and Data sat down stiffly. Even without using her senses Deanna could tell that something was bothering him.

She leaned back and licked some chocolate off her spoon.

“So,” she said cheerfully. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Data didn't hesitate.

“I believe that Geordi may be in danger.”

Deanna’s eyebrows shot up, her cheerful manner gone in an instant. Data often came to her for advice on emotions, or interacting with humans, and, as Data's best friend and closest link to humanity, Geordi was frequently a main topic of conversation. But this was not something Deanna expected the android to say.

She shook herself out of her surprise, setting her bowl down on the table in front of her. This was going to take all of her attention.

She clasped her hands in her lap. Hesitantly, she asked, “Why is that, Data?”

Data stared down at his perfectly manicured hands, resting neatly on his knees.

“You recall the events that transpired with my brother Lore a few months ago, Counselor?” he asked carefully.

Deanna nodded, trying not to think about such painful memories.

“Yes, Data,” she said quietly.

“And you recall the emotion chip that Lore installed?”

“Yes.”

“It is my belief that I may be experiencing…side affects.”

“What kind of side affects?” Deanna inquired.

“At first, I thought they were malfunctions,” Data said. “But unfortunately, all of the diagnostics I ran came up negative. I sought Doctor Crusher's advice, and she suggested that my symptoms are an emotional response, however, I do not have emotions. The most likely answer is that I am still being affected by the chip.”

Deanna frowned. It was possible, yes, but not likely. Geordi had run every possible test he could think of to make sure Data was alright after their encounter with Lore. Deanna knew that for a fact because the engineer had told her himself when he'd commed her at midnight to ask if he could come over. He'd been worrying about Data so much he couldn't sleep.

Deanna decided she needed more information.

“Data,” she began, leaning forward. “How does this relate to Geordi being in danger?”

“The malfunctions only occur in relation to him.”

Deanna was taken aback. This was certainly an interesting turn of events.

She settled her face into a mask of open reassurance.

“Tell me about them.”

Data shifted, appearing almost…uncomfortable.

“They occur most often when Geordi smiles, or laughs,” he began. “The speed of my processors increases, and they often heat up, despite my internal thermometer reading no changes in my system's temperature. A common occurrence is vocal anomalies and in some cases, failure, primarily when Geordi has said or done something humans would consider “nice”. My motor functions failed completely when Geordi complimented my poetry.”

The professional counselor mask all but wiped away, the only thing Deanna could do was gape as Data continued talking, completely oblivious.

“I do not know why any of these malfunctions occur, but since all of them seem to revolve around Geordi alone I must conclude that they are directly related to him.”

Data stared down at his hands, his brows furrowed.

“I do not understand these malfunctions, Counselor,” he admitted quietly. “But the Doctor suggested they may be emotional in nature. If that is correct, then they must be a result of what Lore did to me, and can therefore be dangerous.”

Deanna was barely registering Data’s words at this point – all she could do was stare at him. She couldn't believe it. Thousands upon thousands of perfectly engineered programs, mental processors faster than any computer onboard and a memory that could potentially span dozens of lifetimes, and somehow the android _still_ couldn't figure it out. Deanna was dumbfounded as to how someone as smart as Data could be so incredibly _stupid._

“Data,” she said, “Why do you think that these…emotions…are a side affect from Lore's tampering?”

Data tilted his head.

“It is the only logical conclusion.”

Deanna wanted to scream.

She calmed herself, and decided she needed a different approach.

“Data,” she began. “Even if these malfunctions, emotions, whatever you wish to call them – _are_ side affects – then would that really be so bad? You've always wanted emotions. Now is your chance to experience them.”

Data shook his head.

“No, Counselor,” he said softly. “The last time I experienced emotion, I almost killed my best friend. If these malfunctions are indeed emotions, and if they are a byproduct of the chip, then I do not want them. I am not willing to risk Geordi's life again.”

Deanna sighed in resignation. She smiled, shaking her head.

“Data, I don't think you have anything to worry about,” she assured him. She quickly held up a hand before Data could launch into his “ _I do not have emotions and therefore do not worry_ ” speech. “If you are this concerned about hurting Geordi, then I don't think that these malfunctions are going to change that. I don't even think that they _are_ malfunctions. I think they're just a part of….being human.”

Data squinted, puzzled.

“But Counselor…I am not human.”

Deanna grinned.

“You might just be a little bit more human than you think, Data.”

*

Data replayed the Counselor's words in his head over and over again, analysing them from every angle possible - yet he still could not discern her meaning. It was true that Data strived to be human, did everything he could just to steal so much as a glimpse into that world he was so familiar with yet still knew nothing about – but even after all this time, and no matter how hard he tried, one cold, hard fact remained unchanged. He was _not_ human. He had come to terms with this a long time ago, but it did not stop him from trying to learn all he could about the human experience.

Perhaps that is what the Counselor meant.

Data wanted to talk to Geordi about – well, everything - but he still wasn't sure if his malfunctions were harmful or not. If some small part of him still wanted to hurt his best friend.

Data's internal chronometer clicked into place at exactly 0750 hours. His shift began in ten minutes, so he filed those thoughts away for another time.

He set his paints down on a table beside him, and very carefully covered the canvas he'd been working on with a cloth. He hadn't activated his sleep program that night, or for the past five nights either. For some reason, he did not want to. Painting was more – calming, he supposed, as humans would put it – than sleeping.

He said a quick goodbye to Spot before heading to the bridge.


	4. Missing You Mad

Geordi was worried. No, Geordi was _beyond_ worried. Geordi was so far beyond worried you could almost call it hysterical.

He'd been angry and irritable for a week. He was snapping at anyone and everyone that crossed his path. He was basically being so much of a cranky jerk that the Engineering crew had started scurrying away every time he entered the room.

He didn't care. He had more important problems to deal with.

Data was avoiding him.

Geordi didn't notice at first. Data was such an honest guy that when he blew Geordi off saying he had an extra mission report to write, Geordi instantly believed him. If Data cancelled their trip to the holodeck because he was needed on the bridge for a little longer, Geordi believed him. It just never occurred to him that Data would deliberately avoid him. But lately the excuses were getting more and more frequent, and Geordi was left alone in Ten Forward much too often, until he hadn't even bothered to try and talk to Data because he assumed he was too busy and Geordi didn't really feel like being let down again.

So, yeah, maybe he was a little irritated.

The worst part about it all was that Geordi couldn't even figure out _why._ Was it something he'd said, or done? Had he said something wrong, not complimented his last painting enough? Had he somehow offended him?

Geordi dismissed the idea almost immediately. If Geordi had done something Data disliked it either would have gone over the android's head or he would have mentioned it.

Maybe Data really was just busy, but Geordi didn't think so. Data was always busy, but he always made time for Geordi.

There was another, darker reason Geordi could think of, but he didn't want to dwell on it.

Maybe…maybe Geordi just wasn't _enough_ anymore.

Geordi knew it was stupid. So, _so_ stupid. But maybe Data had grown tired of his company. Maybe he’d left to seek out better examples of humanity; better humans, more interesting or talented or intelligent ones. People that could speak thermo-nuclear astrophysics as easily as the alphabet, write heart-wrenching sonnets or create art pieces praised throughout the galaxy - people who were just _better._ Better than Geordi could ever be.

He tried so hard not to let his mind linger on that idea, but it just kept coming back to him, whispering cruel taunts inside his head. He told it to shut up.

He was tapping away angrily at his monitor when a shaky voice behind him said, “Uh, Mister La Forge?”

Geordi rolled his eyes behind his visor and turned around to face Barclay.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” he answered testily.

Barclay gulped.

“Um, those, uh, test results y-you wanted, sir,” he stammered, awkwardly shoving a padd at Geordi.

Geordi took the padd and glanced down at it.

Yay, he thought. More warp core calculations.

God, he was so worried he couldn’t even bring himself to enjoy warp core calculations.

“Good,” he said. “Take that over to Ensign Y'Sara for now, I'll take a proper look at it later.”

Barclay frowned as he took the padd back, and Geordi turned to his monitor again.

Barclay cleared his throat.

“S-sir,” he began.

Geordi turned back around slowly, eyebrows raised, and Barclay gulped.

“Um, sir,” he continued shakily. “Y-you said, uh, that these warp core c-calculations were of, um, utmost importance, yes! Are you, uh, sure y-you want me to take them to - to Ensign Y'Sara?”

Geordi’s eyebrows raised higher.

“Is that, or is that not, what I told you to do, Lieutenant?” he asked icily.

“Um, y-y-yes, sir,” Barclay stuttered. “I was just, um, making sure, in case – in case you forgot.”

“In case I forgot?” Geordi repeated, taking a step forward. “Why, Lieutenant, would I forget?”

Barclay was almost shying away from him now.

“Uh, well, sir, you have seemed a - a little bit….off, lately.”

“Off?” Geordi said. “ _Off_? Maybe the reason I'm off, Reg, is because my Engineering crew won't stop sticking their noses into my personal business!”

Barclay was paler than a Borg's backside, spluttering out desperate apologies and looking as if he was ready to bolt from the room.

Geordi sighed. He really was being an asshole. It wasn't the crew's fault that his best friend wasn't talking to him.

“I'm - I'm sorry, Reg,” he admitted tiredly. Barclay stopped mid apology number sixteen. “I suppose I _have_ been a bit off, haven't I?”

All Barclay could do was nod in terrified silence.

“Here,” Geordi offered, grabbing the padd again, “I'll check out these calculations. Sorry I've been such a jerk lately, I've just….got a lot on my mind.”

“Is it about Lieutenant Commander Data?” Barclay blurted.

Geordi's face hardened.

“Get back to your station, Lieutenant,” he growled.

Barclay didn't need to be told twice.

Geordi turned back to his monitor, glancing again at the padd in his hands. Usually he'd be ecstatic to work on some modifications to the warp core, but his heart just wasn't in it. His heart hadn’t been in it for a few weeks.

He missed Data.

He missed their trips to the holodeck. He missed Data showing up in Engineering for no reason other than to be with Geordi. He missed their dinners in Ten Forward, their painting sessions, their long, late-night talks, where Geordi told Data all his deepest secrets and darkest fears because he knew he was the one person he could trust to never tell anyone else. He just missed… _him_.

Geordi sighed, and looked down at the time on his monitor. Data's shift ended in fifteen minutes.

Screw it, he thought. If Data didn't wanna talk to him, then he would _make_ him.

He shut down his workstation and made his was to the bridge.


	5. Short-Circuit Soliloquy

Data was running some calculations at the science station when Geordi sidled up to him, smiling softly. Data tried to ignore both him and the warm sensation that seemed almost like a constant now around Geordi.

“Hey Data, what ya up to?” the engineer asked casually, leaning over his shoulder. Data stood perfectly still.

“I am calculating the atmospheric density of the planet below,” Data answered. He deliberately focused intensely on the screen before him.

“Sounds interesting,” Geordi commented. “Is it able to support life?”

Data shook his head.

“Although I would be able to survive on the surface, as I do not need to breathe, unfortunately it is unsustainable for humans and most oxygen-dependent life forms."

Geordi shrugged.

“Shame. Looks kinda pretty from up here.”

Data glanced at the planet on the computer’s viewscreen.

“I believe that may be the toxic gases. They emit a vibrant purple glow.”

Geordi laughed, a smile splitting his lips and his face brighter than the sun. Data's insides whirred.

He decided he needed to change the subject.

“Geordi, what are you doing here?” he asked. “You are not on duty.”

“And neither are you,” said Geordi. “At least, not in about…”

He glanced at the time on the computer.

“Four minutes.”

“Four point three minutes,” Data corrected.

“Oh, sorry Data,” Geordi laughed. “Four point three minutes.”

Data nodded.

“Well, in four point three minutes,” Geordi continued, “What d'you say we go down to the holodeck and finish that mystery from a few weeks ago?”

Geordi sounded hopeful. Almost…desperate.

Data’s internal systems sped up at the very thought of being with Geordi, and it was like sirens went off in his head. This was wrong. Data’s systems weren't supposed to speed up like that. Something was _wrong_.

Data knew he couldn't keep avoiding Geordi. He knew he'd have to face him eventually, talk to him eventually. He just didn't want to put Geordi in danger. But he also knew that if he said no, that would just lead to more questions – questions that would hurt Geordi’s feelings and questions that Data wouldn’t be able to lie about the answers to. Maybe he didn’t want to tell Geordi about his malfunctions, but knew he would have to eventually, and being alone together on the holodeck seemed like the perfect time to do it.

Besides….he did like Sherlock Holmes.

Choosing to ignore the speed of his internal systems, Data smiled, and, somehow, it felt a little less forced than usual.

“I would like that, Geordi,” he said. His voice sounded odd to him - fond, perhaps. He couldn't tell. He knew he wasn't able to feel fondness.

Geordi beamed, an almost relieved look on his stunning features. Data's systems sped up a little more. He almost willed them to stop.

“Great!” Geordi said happily. “I'll go, uh, slip into my costume.”

Data nodded and was about to turn back to his calculations when Geordi said “Uh, hang on, Data.”

Data turned back to the engineer, who was shaking his head in exasperation.

“I take it you were painting before this shift, huh?” he asked.

Data cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, Geordi. How did you know?”

“I know,” said Geordi, stepping closer. Data felt his insides burn. “Because you've got some paint on your cheek.”

Data lifted a hand to his cheek, feeling nothing.

“No, Data, other side – here.”

Geordi was so close to Data that he could feel the heat radiating from the engineer's body. The processors in Data's chest sped up so much that it was just on the edge of uncomfortable. All of his joints where locked into place. His positronic brain fired all over the place, to the point where he almost felt dizzy. Data knew that wasn't possible. Androids don't _get_ dizzy.

Geordi reached up, and brushed the smear of red paint off his cheek.

Data short-circuited. Literally.

“There you go,” Geordi said cheerfully. He straightened his uniform. “So, you ready?”

None of Data's vocal processors would work. He tried to say something, anything – anything other than the garbled mechanical grinding and whirring that came out of his mouth. Everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing, staring at the android going haywire. Data couldn't even bring himself to _move._

“Mister Data, are you alright?” asked Picard.

Data grated out a harsh scraping noise. Even though he didn't need to swallow, he did, and tried again.

“It appears I – “ he stopped, his words becoming jumbled. “Malfunctioning. Will run di-di-diagnostic.”

Picard looked at him with disturbed concern.

“Yes, I think that would be wise,” he said. He nodded at Geordi. “Mister La Forge, would you take Data down to Engineering to take a look?”

“Un-n-n-necessary,” Data grated out. “Self-diagnostic – sufficient.”

“No _way_ , Data,” Geordi argued, shaking his head. “You're coming with me.”

Data decided it was illogical to fight it any more. It was illogical in the first place, but Data knew that if he'd asked for Geordi’s help he would have been putting him in danger. But now – now something was definitely, severely, undoubtedly, wrong with him.

He just nodded, and let Geordi lead him off the bridge.

*

Riker watched cautiously as the doors closed on Geordi and Data in the turbolift. He glanced around at the bridge crew, everyone’s eyes fixed on Geordi and Data’s departure – even the Captain, his face clouded in thought.

Riker straightened.

“Alright, back to your stations,” he barked.

Everyone quickly turned back to their computer monitors and science posts and the like, stiffly avoiding eye contact. Riker and Picard sat down in their chairs again, and the Captain turned to his First Officer, troubled.

“What do you think is wrong with Mister Data, Number One?” he asked quietly. “He has been acting a bit…strange, for a few weeks now, don’t you think?”

Riker grinned.

“Oh, definitely sir,” he said, chuckling. Picard's brow furrowed.

“Number One, this is hardly the time for humour,” he snapped. “There could be something seriously wrong here!”

“Captain, there's nothing wrong,” Riker laughed. “Data's just having a little, ah, “human" trouble, I think.”

Picard looked even more bewildered.

“Commander, is there something I ought to know?” he asked, leaning towards Riker.

“I think you'd have to ask Data and Geordi about that, sir,” Riker said slyly, still grinning. “As far as I know, this is solely between them.”

Riker glanced up at Deanna, who was fighting back a smile. They smirked at each over their confounded Captain's head.


	6. Realisations

The crew looked up curiously as Geordi and Data stumbled into Engineering.

Geordi glanced around. He didn't like the way they were all looking at Data, stunned, as if he were some kind of broken toy. He decided they needed some privacy. He wanted to talk to Data, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it with the whole Engineering crew watching.

“Everybody out!” he barked.

Nobody moved. They just stared at him in confusion.

Geordi sighed, getting more irritated. He wished they could see him rolling his eyes behind the visor.

“That's an _order_!” he commanded.

The crew nodded hastily, muttering quick “Yes sirs”, and scurried from the room.

Geordi set Data down gently on a bench beside the computer.

He leaned down, looking Data in his golden eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly. “How you doing?”

Data blinked, staring back.

“I am fine, Geordi,” he replied. “However, running this diagnostic is unnecessary. I assure you that I have it ‘handled'.”

“Yeah, that's what you’ve been telling me for the past three weeks,” Geordi said sarcastically.

“Because it is true.”

Geordi shook his head.

“Data, you just had a breakdown in the middle of the bridge,” he said. “So I'm taking a look at your systems whether you like it or not. Got that?”

Data just nodded.

“Good.”

Geordi carefully detached a panel from Data's scalp and plugged the cable in.

He tapped at the computer, frowning.

_All systems functioning normally. No anomalies detected._

“That can't be right,” Geordi muttered. He punched in a few more numbers.

_All systems functioning normally. No anomalies detected._

He tried again.

_All systems functioning normally. No anomalies detected._

Geordi growled in frustration.

“It is alright, Geordi,” Data said calmly. “I could not find a problem either.”

Geordi turned back around to Data. If it had been anyone else, they would have seen nothing but a blank expression. But this was Geordi, and Geordi knew Data better than anyone else on the Enterprise. And Data looked sad.

“What do you think is wrong with me, Geordi?”

“Nothing's wrong with you, Data,” he assured him. “You've just got a bit of a - a bump, or a bruise somewhere. We'll have you fixed up in no time.”

Data nodded, so Geordi turned back to the computer to run some more tests.

He wanted so badly to talk to Data. To ask him why he'd been avoiding him, to tell him he missed him – he missed him so much it hurt. He'd missed everything about him. He'd missed his awkward smile, his odd mannerisms, all of his quirks and all of his beautiful, beautiful flaws. Geordi's heart sank lower in his chest. It wasn’t the time to tell Data any of this. As much as Geordi wanted to, Data was malfunctioning, and Geordi had to focus on fixing him. For now, that was the only thing that mattered.

However, it appeared that Data had other plans.

“Geordi….I am sorry.”

Geordi's heart clenched. He didn't move away from the computer.

“I have been avoiding you somewhat regularly for the past 2.13 weeks, and have decreased my interactions with you by 87.4 per cent. I understand this has caused you some distress, and for that I apologise.”

The anger that had been simmering beneath Geordi’s skin ever since Data had started his – _whatever_ this was - suddenly spiked up into his throat, and he whirled around in his chair.

“That's not what I'm ‘distressed’ about, Data,” he growled, crossing his arms.

Data cocked his head to the side in the way that Geordi would have found cute if he hadn't been so mad.

“It is not?” he asked.

“No.”

Data frowned, puzzled.

“Then wha – “

“I'm mad, Data, because you didn't even tell me why!” Geordi interrupted.

Data looked perplexed.

Geordi sighed, uncrossing his arms.

“Was it…was it something I did, Data?” he asked desperately. “Did I hurt you, somehow? Or did - did you just - find someone… _better_ than me to be with?”

Data cocked his head to the side again, seemingly bewildered.

“Geordi,” he said softly. “There is no one better than you.”

Geordi stopped _breathing_. He was so glad that the visor was covering his eyes right now, because he didn't want Data to see the tears that were suddenly clouding them, threatening to fall. His heart twisted in so many different ways he felt like it might burst out of his chest. Taking a shaky breath, his voice broke as he asked -

“Then _why_?”

Data stared down at his hands, his golden eyes shadowed, his expression perfectly still.

“I did not want to hurt you.”

Geordi blinked in surprise, although Data wouldn’t have been able to see that. Of all the reasons that he could think of that Data would avoid him, that had never, _ever_ crossed his mind.

“Data, I – I don't understand. What do you mean, “hurt me”?”

All Data said was, “Lore.”

Oh, Geordi thought. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

“Data,” he said gently. “That wasn't you. Hey, look at me.”

He ducked his head to make the android look him in the eye.

“That _wasn’t_ you,” he said firmly. “That was Lore, messing with your head, Data. None of that was your fault, none of it.”

“But Geordi,” Data insisted. “It was me. I may have been influenced by Lore, but my actions were my own, and of my own volition. It was, essentially, me.”

“Okay. So maybe it _was_ you,” Geordi admitted. “But not the _real_ you. Because I know the real you. And the real you could never hurt me.”

Even though he was saying it to reassure Data, as the words left his mouth, he realised they was true. No matter what the android did, no matter how many mistakes he made, Geordi would always forgive him. And he knew that Data cared for him in his own way, enough that he would never deliberately harm him. Geordi's chest felt heavy with the warmth of that thought.

Data was still for a moment, but then he smiled – an awkward, purely-Data smile. Geordi's heart practically melted. _God_ , he'd missed that smile.

“Thank you, Geordi,” he said gratefully. “I hope that is indeed true.”

Data paused.

“And Geordi?”

Geordi nodded slightly to indicate he was listening.

“I have missed you as well.”

Geordi grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Aw, look at you,” he teased. “You're getting soft, Data.”

“Geordi, most of my body is composed of a titanium alloy – “

“It's an expression, Data,” Geordi laughed. “I'm just saying that it's nice to know you miss me.”

“Ah,” said Data, nodding. “I understand. Likewise.”

Geordi turned back to the computer to hide his blush.

“Okay,” he said, coughing awkwardly. “Let's get back to your systems. See if we can fix these malfunctions of yours.”

“I do not think you will be able to,” Data stated. “It appears that they are…” Data hesitated. “…emotional.”

Geordi looked up from the computer slowly, wordlessly turning to face Data again.

“What?”

Data just sat there in silence, watching him carefully.

Geordi couldn’t believe it. Personally, he’d always thought – no, he’d always _known_ – that Data had some kind of emotions. Not human emotions, certainly – but something _._ Something that was hidden there, under that cold, blank façade, that monotone voice, those unblinking eyes. _Something._ Maybe even something like a soul.

Geordi had tried countless times to tell Data all of this. To tell him that no matter what everyone else said and no matter what the android told himself, there was something there. But no matter how much Geordi insisted Data could feel, the android had always strictly denied it.

Until now.

Geordi didn't know whether to be worried or overjoyed.

“Data,” he said slowly. “What are you talking about?”

“The emotion chip,” Data said. “Although it is no longer installed, I believe that it may still be….affecting me.”

Impossible, Geordi thought immediately. He'd run every test on Data he could think of after the chip had been removed. He’d been up half the night just worrying about it. There was no _way_ he could have missed something.

“Data, I don't think that's it.”

“I believe otherwise,” Data disagreed. “I have only been experiencing these malfunctions for the past few weeks, and can think of no other viable conclusion.”

Geordi shook his head.

“Just tell me about the malfunctions, Data,” he said. “We'll figure out all the rest later.”

Data opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again abruptly. He grimaced, as if he was unsure on how to word his next sentence.

“Geordi…” he said finally. “You may not like what I tell you.”

Geordi chuckled.

“I’m sure I can take it.”

Data nodded, and straightened.

“The malfunctions include: increased speed and temperature in my internal processors. Verbal and occasional motor failure. Inability to think coherently and ‘buzzing' sensations on my skin. And they occur only in relation to you.”

Geordi was fine until that last part.

“I'm sorry Data, what?”

“The malfunctions only occur in your presence, or when I think of you,” Data said matter-of-factly – almost _too_ matter-of-factly. “The internal changes occur when you smile, or laugh, or do something ‘nice' or interesting. The vocal malfunctions also occur in relation to this, as well as when you speak to me in a friendly manner. The motor malfunctions are rare, but also occur in your vicinity. My skin ‘buzzes' whenever you touch it. I believe these may be side affects of the chip. Therefore, they may be dangerous, and perhaps even a precursor to a violent act on my part.”

Data continued going on and on about the dangers of his malfunctions, but by that point Geordi had stopped listening. Vocal malfunctions. Temperature and speed increase in internal processors. Inability to think coherently.

Everything made sense now. All of the odd little slip-ups Data had been making for the past few weeks. All of the weird looks that had crossed the android's face whenever Geordi had laughed, or complimented him. That time he almost _tripped._ It all made perfect, crystal clear sense.

If only Geordi could figure out a way to tell him that didn't involve dying of embarrassment.

Data was still talking about the malfunctions when Geordi said, “Data. Data, stop.”

Data halted mid-sentence and looked up at him.

“Yes, Geordi?”

Data’s soft golden eyes were focused on Geordi so intently it was almost uncomfortable. Geordi shifted, blushing.

“Data, you…you're not malfunctioning.”

“Ah,” Data said. “Then it _is_ a side affect of the chip.”

Geordi shook his head.

“No, Data, I – I don't think it is.”

“But it is the most logical conclusion.”

“Yeah, well,” sighed Geordi, “This isn't a really logical situation.”

Data just stared at him in confusion, opening his mouth to say something and shutting it just as quickly.

“Data,” Geordi said. “All of these “malfunctions" you're having…the change in your processors, the jumbled words…Well, they're – you're - what I'm trying to say is – ”

Geordi huffed, mentally cursing himself. God, how the hell did he end up falling in love with a guy who had to be told what love _is_?

He sighed in frustration, and decided, _screw it_.

“What I'm _trying_ to say, Data, is…I feel the same way about you.”


	7. A Hypothesis of Heart

Data did not understand.

Geordi could not possibly feel the same things that Data was feeling. Geordi wasn't an android. He was made of muscle, and bone, and heart and spirit – he was a collection of nerves and veins and cells that all made up one beautiful, complex being. He was more than just….a machine. Geordi could not experience system malfunctions or circuitry problems. Geordi was flesh and blood, Geordi was _human._

“Geordi…that is not possible,” Data stated. “You are not a mechanical being.”

Geordi’s face held a pained and awkward, yet patient, expression.

“No, Data, I'm not.”

“Then why do you believe you are experiencing the same problems as I am?”

Geordi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Data, you…you don't _have_ to be a mechanical being to experience - vocal malfunctions when someone smiles, or warmth in your chest around a person, or – or _motor failure_ when someone says something nice to you! That's not a mechanical malfunction, Data, that's…that's _human_.”

Data _still_ did not understand. Geordi knew he wasn't human. Geordi knew he couldn't experience all the same things that humans could. And he _definitely_ knew he wasn't experiencing them now.

“Geordi, you do not seem to be making much sense,” Data said. “Are you alright?”

“No, Data, I'm not,” Geordi sighed, shaking his head. “I haven't been alright since the day I met you.”

A sharp pang whipped its way across Data's circuitry.

“Geordi, if you are upset – ”

“I'm not upset, Data, I'm in love with you!”

Data's voice faltered.

Geordi was…..what?

Something burst inside of Data as he processed the words. His whole system felt like it had been shocked with a wire, like someone had stuck an extra cable right into his chest. He didn't know what to think. Every single processor in his brain had latched on to those five words - _I'm in love with you._

Meanwhile, Geordi's face had turned several shades paler.

“I'm sorry, Data, I – I didn't mean to say that, I – ”

“You…are in love with me.” Data said to himself softly. He looked up at Geordi carefully. “With _me._ ”

Geordi slumped in his chair.

“Yeah,” he said defeatedly. “Yeah, I am.”

Data tilted his head, puzzled. He was not human. He could not feel. He would not be able to make Geordi happy. He was the least suitable option for Geordi out of everyone on the Enterprise.

“Why me?”

Geordi threw his hands up and stood from his chair.

“Why you?” he demanded mirthlessly. “ _Why you_? Ha. Well. Maybe I just like torturing myself. Maybe I like the idea of falling in love with the one person who could never love me back.”

Geordi was pacing in front of Data now.

“Or maybe…maybe I see more in you, Data. More than just circuits and wires. More than even you think you are. Data, it’s – it’s everything _about_ you! Your poetry, and your paintings, and your eyes and your voice – God, your voice – the way you never seem to tell a joke right, and that little head tilt thing you do when you're curious, the one you're doing right now! And the way you treat people – like every single one of them is beautiful; a masterpiece.”

Geordi shook his head.

“I don't know ‘why you', Data,” he admitted. “Loving someone isn’t really a choice. But I do know that even if I had one…”

He shrugged.

“It'd still be you.”

Data didn't speak. He wasn't even sure if he was able to. Geordi…loved him. Geordi was _in_ love with him. With _him._ Data knew he didn't quite understand love, but he knew enough about it to understand how important that was. Geordi _loved_ him.

 _No_ , Data thought quickly. This wasn't right. Geordi shouldn't be saying this, Geordi shouldn't be _feeling_ this. Because Data would never be able to feel it back. Data was cold, emotionless – the tin man, the machine – the one that no one was supposed to fall in love with. Least of all Geordi.

Geordi didn't deserve this, and Data wouldn't allow himself to hurt him again.

The android shook his head.

“No, Geordi. This is inadvisable,” Data stated. “I am an android. I cannot return your feelings.”

Geordi sighed.

“I think you can, Data. I think you _do._ You just don't know it yet.”

“I…appreciate the sentiment, Geordi, and I apologize if I am upsetting you,” Data said. “But I do not have those kinds of emotions.”

“Maybe not,” Geordi agreed. “But you feel things in your own way, Data, even if you don't think you do. These malfunctions you're having - the stuttered words, the warmth in your chest - they’re symptoms of being in love. It has nothing to do with the emotion chip. You feel things, Data, I know you do – I mean, why else would you care about people? Why would you value someone else's life above yours? Why would you give up your only chance at emotion for _me_?”

Data disliked how this conversation was turning out. Geordi was making no sense. Data could not have emotions without the emotion chip. That was a fact. Although his neural net did become accustomed to someone's presence, he could never really _care_ for them.

“No,” he insisted. “No. Those are logical choices. I do not feel.”

“Yes, you do,” Geordi said confidently. “And I can prove it.”

Data cocked his head to the side.

“How?”

Geordi grinned.

“Data,” he said softly. “I love you.”

Electricity shot through Data's chest. His brows furrowed.

“See, that did something, didn't it?” Geordi asked. “Your chest felt warm.”

“…Yes,” Data agreed, puzzled.

Geordi took a step closer. He reached out a hand, and brushed it against Data's shoulder. Data's skin buzzed.

“Geordi…what are you doing?”

“Your skin just felt tingly, right?”

Data nodded.

“These are…feelings?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Geordi said. “Yes! I feel the same things whenever you say something nice to me, or when you touch my shoulder. It's the same reaction, Data, yours is just mechanical instead of biological!”

“This is not possible,” Data murmured. “It _must_ be a side affect of the chip.”

“No, Data,” Geordi said gently. “This is real. No chip involved.”

Data's brain jumped all over the place, trying to process this. The possibility that he had emotions…the possibility that he could _feel_ things…it was all he’d ever hoped for.

Data studied Geordi closely. The engineer was so confident, so certain. Data had always trusted his judgement, sometimes better than his own. Why not now?

“How can you be sure of your hypothesis?” he asked.

Geordi took a deep breath, like he was steeling himself for something.

“Like this.”

Before Data could even register what was happening, Geordi's lips were pressed against his own. It was nothing intense, nothing serious – just a soft, chaste kiss – but somehow, somehow it was everything. Data's brain stuttered to a halt, all of his systems sparking and electricity crackling through his chest. Energy danced through his body and his circuits lit up like fireworks, all of his programs crashing together and tangling like wires. It was like nothing Data had ever felt before – it was like a hurricane was building inside of him, just waiting to short him out. Like a warp core overload that was just on the brink of exploding, like a supernova in his stomach and stardust in his brain. It felt like everything Data had ever wanted and more - like this was the closest to human he'd ever been.

And Data finally realized what Geordi had been saying all this time.

Data really was feeling. Data was _feeling._

And it felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> aight thanks for reading, hope yous enjoyed !


End file.
